A. Purpose of the Core The purpose of the Community Outreach Core is three-fold: Function 1. Assist the scientific community in effectively using MGD. These activities include: [unreadable] Writing and maintaining user documentation [unreadable] Providing demonstrations and training [unreadable] Assisting users with database queries and access [unreadable] Providing custom SQL queries on request Function 2. Promote community involvement in the maintenance and use of MGD. These activities include: [unreadable] Assisting users and Centers with data submission and file transfer [unreadable] Promoting community data annotation [unreadable] Testing new software releases as user advocates [unreadable] Producing online versions of out-of-print books of particular community interest Function 3. Facilitate community discussion and feedback. These activities include: [unreadable] Collecting and analyzing feedback and users'queries to facilitate MGD improvements [unreadable] Maintaining community email services as a discussion forum [unreadable] Keeping the community informed through electronic announcements and printed materials [unreadable] Presenting platform talks and posters at meetings and conferences [unreadable] Expanding MGD exposure through a new "Road show" Initiative From a user standpoint, it is critical that MGD is accessible and accurate and that assistance in using the database is readily available, both for general reference and for specialized needs. The activities of this Core are aimed at engaging and assisting community interaction with MGD on many levels. This is a dynamic process because the data in MGD and the user interfaces change on a regular basis. We develop online help, organize database demonstrations and training sessions, and provide group and individual assistance with formulating queries against MGD. We participate in conferences and courses, in some cases as exhibitors, to expose more scientists to MGD content and availability. In addition, we maintain an email service (listserv) for the community, maintain a user support database documenting user contacts, and test software as user-advocates before release. We promote and support new collaborative efforts with genome centers, mutagenesis centers, and others, initiating meetings and working to establish effective ongoing interaction. We involve the community in MGD maintenance by promoting electronic data submissions and annotations to the database, and by assisting contributors with this process. We respond to community feedback on database content, structure, and tools and evaluate user needs using trends we see in user queries to the MGD help facility. We provide input into database design and web interface displays during the software development process. We respond to requests for online out-of-print books of special value to our user community by working with authors and publishers to made this possible.